


Halloween Throwback

by skyhealer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor dress up for Halloween, Rose doesn't quite understand the Doctor's costume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Throwback

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet i wrote for a friend on Halloween

“Come on Doctor,” Rose said, tugging on his jacket. “It’s Halloween! We need to go trick-or-treating!”  
“Rose the idea of Halloween first started as-”  
“Doctor!” she cut him off. “You can tell me all about the ancient traditions of Halloween and how you invented trick or treating later. Right now it’s Halloween, I’m in my own time, the TARDIS has lots of outfits and I want to go trick or treating!”  
The Doctor sighed and followed Rose into the TARDIS’s giant wardrobe. Several minutes later, Rose emerged wearing a flapper dress, complete with headband and her hair up. She waited in the console room, wondering what the Doctor was going to put on.  
When the Doctor finally joined her, she stared. He was wearing an old brown suit, a hat perched slightly crooked on his head, and a scarf that looked like it could circle the entire console room and still have some left over.  
“Doctor, what-” She began.  
“I haven’t worn this in ages!” he exclaimed, looking down at himself. “I can’t believe it still fits!”  
“You…you used to wear that?”  
“Sure, what’s wrong with it?” he asked, looking himself over.  
“I…nothing. Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go trick or treating”  
They didn’t get very far trick or treating, right as they started they discovered the block they were on had been infected with an alien virus that was spreading through the candy being given out, and they had to stop it. Still all in all, Rose thought looking back, it hadn’t been the worst Halloween she’d ever had.


End file.
